


你好，妈妈

by moriyama_mei



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Wally West
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriyama_mei/pseuds/moriyama_mei
Summary: 夜翼被外星寄生虫感染了，他的身体因此产生了一系列令人惊恐的变化。一场漫长的折磨。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！涉及双性描写/轻微精神异常/非自然发情。

九岁的迪克·格雷森站在马戏团舞台的聚光灯之下。

掌声和欢呼声仿佛铺天盖地的浪潮，在男孩耳边震耳欲聋地回响——太响了。迪克想要捂上耳朵，但他发现自己仍然灿烂地微笑着，朝四面八方面容模糊的人群挥手。两道温热的液体从男孩的耳朵里流淌出来，滑向脖子，然后染红领口。迪克感到一阵眩晕，他的世界霎时寂静下来，就好像一只无形的手在他大脑里按下了静音键。

迪克张了张嘴唇，像一条搁浅的、吐不出泡泡的鱼儿。剧院里的灯光越来越明亮，直到它开始灼伤男孩的视网膜，迫使迪克闭上眼睛。突然之间，周围的声音又开始流动了。坠落声、尖叫声、谈论声——有谁拍了拍他的肩膀。

迪克睁开眼睛。熟悉的马戏团团长看着他：“格雷森警官？”迪克摸了摸自己的耳朵，那里干干净净，没有鲜血，而他穿着布鲁德海文警局的制服。他是来调查一起死亡事件的，约翰和玛丽·格雷森——不，不，不要。迪克几乎在心里叫喊起来，但这无法阻止他转过头，被脚步带领着迈向躺在血泊里的尸体。警局的同事蹲在玛丽身边轻轻抚摸她的脸颊，此时他抬起头，对迪克露出一个近乎神圣的微笑。

“真遗憾。”迪克看见他说，“没关系，你也会成为一位好母亲的，格雷森。就像她一样。”

迪克理解不了他的话，也许根本不想理解。一道白色的电光打亮剧院，他的头顶随之轰隆滚过一声炸雷，冰凉的雨滴穿过屋顶落到他的面颊上。迪克用力晃了晃脑袋——没有什么屋顶。迪克·格雷森又成为了一个小男孩，穿着他的罗宾制服，站在蝙蝠车旁边，站在哥谭的雨夜里。

他的监护人与师长正严肃地盯着他，迪克下意识挺直了脊背。布鲁斯平静地开口：“你走神了很久，罗宾。”

“对不起，蝙蝠侠。”迪克答道。他在布鲁斯的示意下轻飘飘地坐进蝙蝠车里。“我做了一个噩梦……那不重要。我们要去哪儿？”

布鲁斯顿了一下，似乎有些奇怪迪克会提出这个问题，但还是毫无波澜地回答了他：“我们刚刚讨论过。你需要进行一次身体检查。”迪克点点头，轻而易举地接受了布鲁斯的说法。他的记忆里浮现出某次预约，蝙蝠车似乎是在眨眼间穿过长长的黑暗隧道，停在一片温暖的明亮之中。十三岁的男孩走下车，迎接他的是一位五官朦胧不清的医生。但迪克知道他在微笑，如同马戏团里那位警察一样。

迪克脱掉他的罗宾披风，根据指示躺进那台冷冰冰的机器。医生温柔地把手搭在他的额头上，男孩在他嘴唇的位置看见重叠起伏的粉色剪影：“初潮的来临非常重要，我们要做好准备。”

他依然无法理解这些话，同时被头上陡然亮起的手术灯剥夺了思考能力。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己瞎了，只能在空荡荡的白光之中无助地伸手摸索。迪克抓住了一只温暖的手，而那只手紧紧回握住他。不是蝙蝠侠的手，它给人的感觉更年轻、更活泼、更让人亲近。它给了迪克某种力量，让他得以夺回自己的视力，还在恍惚间听见另一个令人想要拥抱的声音。

“迪克，你还好吗？”

迪克眨了眨眼睛。天花板上没有手术灯，这是一张病床，他的下半身被白色的帘子隔开了。沃利·韦斯特，他最好的朋友站在病床边握着他的手。他看了看自己的手，满是薄茧，修长有力——那是属于夜翼的手。沃利的声音听起来十分遥远：“嘿，我一收到短信就立刻从中城赶来了。别害怕，我会在这里陪着你的。”

这次迪克没有花太长的时间就弄懂了“别害怕”的意义。在那扇阻隔视线的帘子后面，他隐约看见了一个隆起的影子。有什么东西在迪克·格雷森的身体里，他、她——或者它，在夜翼的肚子里肆无忌惮地翻拱着，顶着皮肤蠕动挣扎。沃利安慰似的将另一只手放在他的肚皮上，而迪克在沃利的掌心下感受到了它奇异的形状，他终于意识到这个东西将撕裂他的肚子，冲破鲜血淋漓的的身体破土而出。

“让它停下。”迪克低声恳求起沃利。他的眼睛痛得厉害，泡在两汪无法流出眼眶的泪水里。

沃利的红头发是他眼里唯一鲜活的东西。而他最好的朋友仍然一脸轻松地微笑着，用热情洋溢的语气回应他：“放松点，兄弟。你听到它在说什么了，一个坚强的母亲值得宇宙间所有的赞誉。”

不，这不是沃利的声音。但即使是虚假的影像也逐渐消散，现在没有人握住他的手了。迪克听见一个不祥的、损坏的机械一般沙哑的咯吱声，随后一阵排山倒海的剧痛从小腹起始，电光火石间灌满整个身体，如同蝗虫过境，试图彻底卷走他用来维持自我的理智与反抗的念头。迪克觉得自己正被撕成两半，他应该求救，不，他必须自己逃离这一切。他在疼痛的浪潮——海啸中挣扎着努力往上游去，直到令人发疯的窒息感逐渐消退，他浮到水面，重新呼吸到第一口空气。

迪克·格雷森蓦地睁开双眼。

在真正醒来后最初的几秒内，迪克的脑海只有一片短暂的空白，胸口异常激烈地起伏着。但属于他的记忆很快涌上脑海，把他拉回现实世界之中。他是夜翼。他在布鲁德海文的公寓里，躺在一张还算舒服的小床上。他在外星执行任务的时候被什么东西咬了一口。他回到地球之后有点发烧，所以躺下睡了一觉。最后他醒了，在经历过漫长的噩梦之后。

窗外很暗，那是夜翼最熟悉的布鲁德海文的黄昏。看来理查德·格雷森警官今天翘班了。迪克昏昏沉沉地在床头摸索手机，一边觉察到自己的体温仍然高得吓人。他的额头还在源源不断地渗出细密的冷汗，即使枕头已经湿了一片。迪克翻了个身——显而易见，这并不是普通的感冒，他觉得自己全身都陷在冰冷潮湿的泥潭里，一阵阵地发抖。

在他得以清醒地思考并检查大腿间黏答答的怪异触感来自哪里之前，迪克按亮了手机，暂时把有些涣散的注意力转移到屏幕显示的日期上。哦，天哪，不只是睡过头那么简单。距离他回到地球已经过去三天了。

他必须立刻向警局的上司解释，编造车祸入院的证据之类的——迪克第一时间这么想。他的指尖滑到最近的一条信息：九个小时前来自阿尔弗雷德，询问他是否愿意在周末回韦恩庄园用晚餐。迪克并不确定他是否能在两天之内康复，布鲁德海文的义警先生很少生病，但这次——不管是因为什么，它来势汹汹。迪克把手机丢回枕边，揉着突突跳动的太阳穴从床上坐起来。

这个简单的动作让他感觉很糟糕。严格地说，他的胯骨痛得像被车轮来回碾过，只能靠手臂勉强支撑起身体。迪克停下来休息了一小会儿，因为并不算突然改变的姿势让他感到天旋地转。然后他把手伸进被子里，想弄清楚那些依旧在使他下意识地逃避思考的东西究竟是什么。

现在他确定自己的指尖沾到了一滩血。迪克盯着从被窝里抽出的、被染成暗红色的手，指甲细缝中黏连的血块让他的胃反常地翻涌起来，尽管那里空空如也，只泛起一阵酸水——他一定病得厉害，才会产生摸到什么不该出现的东西的幻觉，或许噩梦仍然影响着他。迪克掀开了被子。

包裹着臀部的布料被浸成了深色。迪克再次把手探向两腿之间，沿着大腿根滑过一团凸起，继续往底下摸索。就在那下面，他的指尖接触到一条隐蔽的缝隙，一个正在微微翕张的开口，甚至拥有自己的生命一般隐隐搏动着，向他的手中挤出黏稠的血液。

一定有哪里出错了，他还在噩梦里吗？头痛拖累了迪克的思考速度，这让梦境的碎片趁虚而入，闯进他的思绪里交错盘旋。马戏团里的鲜血，电闪雷鸣，“初潮”，“坚强的母亲”，破茧而出的幼虫。

“滚出去。”

夜翼沙哑着嗓子开口，警告脑子里那些荒唐的画面。他闭上眼睛，缓慢地深呼吸，直到完全平静下来。高烧让他浑身酸软，太阳穴还在时不时地割痛，腰以下几乎使不上力气，他的身体依然在诡异地出血。但它们不再是把迪克·格雷森和真实的世界分隔开来的阻碍了。

好吧，迪克想。他病得比预想中要严重，但也只是这样。也许他在外星不小心中了什么魔法、诅咒，或者病毒——任何能让身体产生变异的东西，这对于他们来说并不难理解。而现在，他要想办法查明并解决这个问题。他需要帮助，就从回到蝙蝠洞开始。

但他没法自己过去。迪克试图下床洗手，再为自己倒一杯水，好安抚干渴得正在灼痛的嗓子。他头重脚轻地踉跄了一下，忽视温热的液体从腿间淌下的感觉，拧开一瓶水仰头咕嘟咕嘟灌了好几口。然后迪克走回床边抓起手机，准备寻求可能的帮助。实际上，有个名字在他的脑海里呼之欲出。迪克点开联系人，停留那个名字上面，点击呼叫，把手机贴到耳边等待熟悉的声音响起。

“沃利。”迪克的声音还是有点不正常的嘶哑。他试图让自己听上去一切如故，虽然这种假象可能只会维持几分钟。“你现在有空吗？我……”

他的小腹突然剧烈抽痛起来。这让迪克不得不停顿下来平复被打乱的呼吸，好藏起声音里一丝细微的颤抖。“……我需要你的帮助。”

“沃利·韦斯特特快专递为您服务！”他的朋友在电话里那头轻快地答道。“有什么我可以为你做的，迪克？”

“我需要你来布鲁德海文一趟，接我去蝙蝠洞。”迪克说，“在这之前，还得去超市买点东西。但是别问为什么，好吗？”

通话结束。十二分钟后，一道红色的闪电吹开了迪克的公寓房门——那不是闪电侠制服，只是沃利的大男孩衬衫。拎着巨大购物袋的沃利踏进客厅，热情地对着迪克坐在桌边的背影打招呼。

“抱歉兄弟，我来晚了。因为我不知道你需要什么种类，所以我逛了一圈，把看到的型号都买了一遍。现在你得告诉我要用它做什么了，该不会我们还要顺道去找你的新女友……迪克？”

沃利的微笑迟疑地暂停在脸上。迪克面前立着一个空水瓶，而沃利怀疑他下一秒就会一头碰倒那个瓶子：大蓝鸟看上去在不断打着寒战，眼眶周围泛起一圈异常的红色，腿上还盖着一条薄薄的毯子。迪克转头看向他，沃利觉得那双蓝眼睛里似乎闪过了什么东西——有那么一瞬间，他以为自己看见了还是罗宾的那个小男孩，在和蝙蝠侠大吵一架之后的某个夜晚跑来敲他的窗户，坐在窗台上沉默地望着他，像一头刚刚淋过雨的幼兽。

“没有什么新女友。”迪克轻声回答道。沃利注意到他的嘴唇在轻微地发抖，而且声音也不对劲。“把袋子放到桌上，然后自己去厨房里找点东西吃。我马上就过来。”他大概意识到沃利想要提出疑问，又补充了一句：“等到了蝙蝠洞我再跟你解释。”

沃利照做了。他吃掉了一包差点过期的薯片，喝光两瓶酸奶，还啃了几个烤坏的小饼干——在冰箱里冻得硬邦邦。直到他的朋友用有点虚弱的语调喊他的名字，任由他把自己抱起来。迪克不知因为哪里的疼痛咬紧了嘴唇，一手提着那一大包棉条，另一只手自然而然地勾住沃利的肩膀凑近了些，让滚烫的气息扑到对方脸上。

“你大概已经发现了，我现在不太舒服。”迪克对沃利笑了笑，一滴冷汗从下巴边缘滑落。“所以别跑太快。我是说，正常速度就可以了。”

“只是‘不太舒服’？”沃利稍稍提高了音调，同时脚步一动，飞掠进城市的夜色中。“你知不知道你烧得像个火炉？”

回应他的是一声听起来不太妙的干呕，迪克似乎快要晕过去了。当他们到达蝙蝠洞的时候，那里只有阿尔弗雷德一个人。迪克松了口气。达米安不在是件好事，虽然他后来得知最小的弟弟只是被管家以“明天要早起上学”为理由早早赶去睡觉了。

正在夜巡的蝙蝠侠在接到阿福的紧急通知之后迅速赶了回来，他看见迪克面无血色地裹着毛毯坐在椅子上——尽管现在是七月，额头上还贴着冰袋，散发着热气的杯子在他发抖的手中不断颤动；穿着红色短袖的沃利·韦斯特在一旁焦躁不安地无声踱步；他也没有错过那个白色的购物袋，它大大方方地敞开着，露出卫生用品的品牌标志。

“发生了什么？”蝙蝠侠看着夜翼。

迪克把杯子放到一旁，对刚才问过相同问题的管家提出请求：“阿尔弗雷德，你可以带沃利去庄园里待一会儿吗？”他顿了一下，又把头转向沃利，但是没有看他的眼睛。“当然，如果你想回去的话……”

“‘等到了蝙蝠洞我再向你解释’。”沃利重重复述了一遍迪克说过的话，抱起双臂不满地站在一旁。“而我相信了你，甚至没有问你为什么要把这些东西带过来！我知道你有很多坏习惯，迪克，但绝对不包括言而无信。”

“我会解释的。”迪克平静地说，一边痛苦地揉了揉额角。“在我自己弄清楚到底发生了什么之后。”

阿尔弗雷德担忧地望了一眼最年长的少爷，最后只是拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀，带着不太情愿的沃利离开了蝙蝠洞。时间一分一秒地流逝，在尽心尽力的管家打算往蝙蝠洞里传达“韦斯特先生随时都可能闯进去；达米安少爷也醒了，恐怕我无法阻拦多久”的信息时，布鲁斯通知他可以放人了。

“嘿，沃利。达米安，现在是半夜，我以为你在好好睡觉？还有谢谢你，阿福。”迪克盖着被子躺在床上，用一种似乎有点过头的轻松语调友好地打招呼。达米安皱起眉头不耐烦地嘁了一声。显然没有人觉得这很正常，尤其是蝙蝠侠原本就阴沉的表情看上去更加令人闻风丧胆了。

“我在等你的解释，兄弟。”沃利走近了一点。而达米安径直向他的父亲发问：“格雷森怎么了？”

布鲁斯把目光投到迪克身上。他尊重孩子的选择，如果迪克不想让别人知道这件事情——或者说具体的细节，那么他会对此保密。迪克摸了摸额头上的冰袋，露出一个典型的夜翼微笑。

“我感染了某种寄生虫，这就是生病的原因。”迪克轻描淡写地说，就好像在说“我今天晚上吃坏了肚子”。

沃利怀疑地站在床头打量他糟糕的脸色。而达米安已经把迪克带来的购物袋翻了一遍，十分露骨地把“我信了你的鬼话”写在脸上。但他还没来得及问，布鲁斯抢先一步，以一贯不容置疑的语气开口：“迪克说的是实话。但这种寄生虫是外星生物，所以比一般的情况棘手一些。”

“但我们会解决它的。”迪克专心注视着沃利的绿眼睛，就好像他在做出什么重要的承诺。那双蓝眼睛如此诚挚，以至于没有人能怀疑这时的迪克·格雷森。“下次见面的时候，我会拉你来蝙蝠洞打游戏，然后狠狠击败你。我保证。”

沃利瞪着他，最后只是抓一下已经被自己揉乱的头发，无奈地叹了口气。“所以你现在又要赶我走了，好吧。你没法保证这个，因为赢家一定是我。”

等到红色闪电眨眼就消失在他们的视线里，达米安也被强硬地送回房间之后，布鲁斯背对迪克坐在电脑前来回浏览那些数据，像许久以前对闯祸的罗宾下禁足令一样对现在的夜翼提出命令：“从现在开始，你不能离开韦恩庄园半步。如果有特殊情况需要外出，必须经过我的允许。”

“没错，我看起来很糟糕。但布鲁德海文需要我，布鲁斯。”迪克丝毫没有感到意外，只是盯着电脑屏幕，尽力无视身体各个角落的疼痛。“就算暂时摘除不了……那些东西，至少可以给我用点止痛药什么的。我相信事情不会发展得太快，我还有时间。”

“不行。”蝙蝠侠说。“你可以让别人帮忙照看一阵子城市，我知道很多人愿意帮忙。”

“我们明天再讨论这个问题。”迪克决定作出妥协，他收回目光，然后闭上眼睛。“我累了，现在我想睡一觉。晚安，布鲁斯。”

他没有听到回答，也不需要听到。布鲁斯仍然看着那些影像。寄生虫改造了迪克的身体，把他变成一具容器，一名宿主——一个母亲。现在他的身体里有个孕育着外星虫卵的子宫，由此衍生的生殖系统已经和身体里原本的血管、骨骼和神经紧密相连，就好像它们同样来自迪克·格雷森诞生之初。厚颜无耻的寄生物。

“晚安，迪克。”


	2. Chapter 2

第三天，缠着迪克的疼痛、目眩和烧灼感消失得无影无踪。这实在不是一个好兆头：最初的抵抗已经被彻底瓦解，作为入侵者的新器官与新系统成为了他的一部分；或者更糟糕，他的身体完全交出了控制权。他和布鲁斯查遍所有存在于世间的资料，结果总是同一个——作为宇宙中臭名昭著的杀手，这种寄生生物并不难确认。它们几乎可以寄生在任何不幸被选中的种族身上，改造宿主的生理结构，然后舒适地吸收养分，长大，更加贪婪地掠夺，如同真菌挤破昆虫的外壁生长出来，最后撕裂母体只剩下薄膜的空壳，像病毒一样继续传播后代。

关于这一点没有什么异议。他们寻找的是另一个问题的答案。直到目前为止，那个答案并不令人满意。“‘要致它于死地，最简单、也是唯一的办法就是杀死母体。’”迪克在布鲁斯身边念道。“哇哦，真的很简单。你觉得呢，布鲁斯？”

一片寂静。迪克转过身，伸手在蝙蝠侠的面具前面晃了晃。“说真的，布鲁斯，我们应该认真考虑这个重复出现了无数次的方法。你假装动手杀我，看看它会不会被吓死怎么样？”

“……”

“好吧，我也觉得不可能，最多吓晕过去。但那也算起作用了，不是吗？”迪克耸了耸肩膀，像只灵活的大猫一样翻下椅子，然后轻巧地一跃抓住横杠舒展身体。“你就不理我吧。但是这上面说融合期到恶化期间隔不会太久，到时候你就得好好听我的话了。”

布鲁斯的目光停顿在屏幕的某个光点上。当迪克还是罗宾的时候——甚至成为罗宾之前，那个还没从失去父母的阴影里走出来的小男孩，会在雷暴肆虐的雨夜抱着枕头敲开他的卧室门，为了掩饰害怕异常亢奋地喋喋不休。“你就不理我吧。”小小的迪克盯着他说，“但是我要进去睡觉，在你的床上。”

“只要你继续抱着这种想法，我就不会听。”

“那我们换个话题。”迪克稳稳地落在软垫上，拧开旁边的水瓶仰头喝了一口水。“我现在感觉很好，布鲁斯。你不能让我待在庄园里无所事事——在蝙蝠洞支援只是借口，你知道的。再说，活蹦乱跳地放假太久会被达米安怀疑……”

“他知道。”布鲁斯打断他的话。“还有提姆。他们黑进了电脑。”

迪克沉默地回忆起昨天的晚餐时间。一切都很平静，或许太平静了些。有个空座位，杰森不太意外地没有回应邀请；提姆离开之前给了他一个久违的拥抱；达米安允许他的手在自己头顶停留超过十秒。迪克干巴巴地舔了一下嘴唇，在某个瞬间，他很想问布鲁斯“杰森也知道吗”，但他忍住了。

那天晚上同样是个电闪雷鸣的暴雨夜。迪克枕着双臂躺在床上，一道明亮得犹如白昼的闪电切割开夜空，他觉得体内血液的流速似乎加快了——奔向他的腹部。他在潮水般的雨声里隐约听见血液奔涌与心脏搏动的声音，在他耳边清晰地跳跃，周而复始，循环往复，并且越来越响。迪克难以忍受地捂紧耳朵，像小时候经历噩梦时那样蜷缩起来，直到在窗外爆炸的一声落雷结束这一切。

他的世界重新归于平静，雨声再次灌进耳中。几乎在同时，一个细小的、怪异的声音在他的脑海中响起，那是几个模糊的音节，不是英语，也不是任何存在于地球上的语言，但迪克听懂了。“你好，妈妈。”

迪克摸了摸肚子，扫描影像上多出一个子宫的位置。“去死吧。”他低声说，然后在困倦中沉沉睡去。

第七天，尽管根据扫描结果，那颗虫卵正在以肉眼可见的速度长大，并且正在扰乱正常的激素分泌，甚至控制合成了人体内不该出现的代谢物。但就表面上而言，迪克的身体依然风平浪静。

迪克开始难以忍受在庄园里睡到自然醒，帮阿尔弗雷德处理食材，给花园里的花浇水，坐在黯淡的壁炉边读上几小时报纸、罗马历史或者狄更斯，绕着房子跑圈，跳上屋顶从日落时分的飞鸟数到夜晚的星星，然后去蝙蝠洞边活动身体边盯着电脑，在管家的督促下和达米安同一时间睡觉的日子。阿尔弗雷德比任何人更早觉察出迪克一天比一天精神紧绷，虽然他把那些负面情绪都关在最深的角落里，每天早上依旧活力满满地在晨光中露出微笑：“早上好，阿尔弗雷德。达米安去上学了吗？”

“是的。早上好，理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德在楼梯上停下脚步看向迪克。“我正准备通知您，韦斯特先生刚刚来拜访庄园——”管家注意到他一瞬间亮起来的蓝眼睛。“——原本他只想让我捎个口信，但我自作主张邀请他留下了。”

“太好了。”迪克轻快地一抬腿翻到楼梯扶手上，悬着半边身子轻车熟路地滑下来，像从小到大做的那样。他拥抱了一下管家。“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。你不知道这对我来说有多重要。”

迪克在餐桌前找到了沃利。他的朋友正拿着水果刀，一团残影过后，沃利的手心里出现了一个并不是很好看的苹果雕塑，看上去像只过度肥胖的鸟儿。沃利挠了挠头发，把那块苹果放回迪克的餐盘，转过头对他举起双臂：“放心，我洗过手了。听着迪克，在你说任何话之前，先回答一个问题——为什么不回我的短信？”

“布鲁斯没收了我的手机。”迪克说。

沃利对着他的肩膀打了一拳。那里传来一阵短暂的疼痛，迪克没有还手，然后他们对视了两秒，一起大笑起来。“认真的？”沃利往嘴里丢了一根炸薯条，心照不宣地不再追究这个问题。“迪克，你在十三岁的时候都能想出比这更好的借口！”

十三岁。当他们还是罗宾和闪电小子的时候，迪克从布鲁斯那里领到了禁足一周的命令。沃利大大方方地跑来安慰他的朋友，冒着被闪电侠和蝙蝠侠责备的风险，和迪克一起偷偷溜出庄园。离圣诞节已经很近了，两个裹着大衣的小男孩在哥谭阴冷的冬日里快活地四处游荡，摇晃尚未完成装饰的圣诞树把雪花抖落到对方身上，大口咬着巧克力雪糕互相追赶——当然，不能用神速力作弊。作为最好的朋友，沃利不会让迪克一个人面对布鲁斯的骇人目光。但那个夜晚，布鲁斯只是盯着男孩们红扑扑的脸蛋，惜字如金地说了一句“下不为例。”

“但有一件事千真万确。”迪克吃掉盘子里那只又甜又脆的鸟儿，一边有些含糊不清地开口。“布鲁斯又把我禁足了。”

他看着沃利。在说出口之前，他们就默契地读懂了同一件事情。但有什么东西超出了沃利的理解范围，迪克的蓝眼睛里有一些他从未见过的东西，就藏在他熟悉的雀跃和期待底下，像水底粼粼的阴影，某种歇斯底里的平静——不，这不对，如果有“歇斯底里”这个形容的错误使用示例，那一定是把它用在迪克身上。或许孤注一掷更准确一点。但沃利不能确定，因为迪克很快眨了下眼睛，似乎在等待他的反应。

沃利犹豫了一秒。“是因为你的病吗？你还没有摆脱寄生虫？”作为神速力拥有者，他其实不需要停顿就能弄明白现在的状况。他知道迪克在等待什么，但他们很早以前就不再是自私莽撞的小鬼了。

“你看见了，我现在很好。”迪克的语气听起来那么诚恳可靠，“你是对的，那个东西还在。布鲁斯觉得我应该留在庄园里观察情况……但我快要无聊到在报纸上玩填字游戏或者写达米安的作业了。拜托，沃利。而且有你在，我没什么好担心的。”

管他呢。沃利舔掉嘴角的番茄酱，扬起一个比窗外微弱的阳光明亮得多的笑容，仿佛他才是屋子里的光源。他的红发简直要在这光亮里熠熠生辉了。趁阿尔弗雷德还没有来收拾餐厅，迪克在空荡荡的餐盘底下压了一张小纸条——沃利拿来的纸和笔。然后他们像小时候一样，从窗户跳进修剪整齐的灌木丛，走过记忆中从来没有改变过的小径，最后穿越一片叶尖上的露水尚未蒸发的小树林。

“那么。我们要去哪儿？”沃利把一只手揣到裤兜里，对着街角的猫咪挥了挥手，又原地转了一圈回头看向迪克，发现后者正在望着天空发呆。

“嘿，迪克。”

沃利掰过他的肩膀，认真打量起自己的朋友。当他发现迪克在不自觉地躲闪他的目光时，他的疑惑和担忧又像鼓进气体的泡泡一样膨胀起来。“我宁愿你在我耳边唠叨那些一点都没有意思的冷笑话，显然你不太对劲。如果有什么事情需要瞒着蝙蝠侠，我瞎猜的——你知道的，你可以告诉我。对吧，小罗？”

“如果把你关在房子里一个星期，你也会有点毛病的。”迪克隐蔽地翻了个白眼，似乎丝毫没有异样地拍拍沃利的肩膀。“我只是有点走神。”

沃利嗖嗖绕着他转了两圈，半信半疑地任由迪克把话题移到“我知道罗宾逊公园附近有一家很好吃的中餐厅”。两个小时后，沃利靠着超高速摇晃莫名其妙修好了一台看着有点年头的自动贩卖机，他们一人抓着一瓶汽水，跑到某个滴水兽头上挨着坐下。

“我有点儿想念布鲁德海文。”迪克望着远处的韦恩大厦，轻轻砸吧一下嘴巴。“天，这一瓶也太甜了。”

“我现在就可以把你送过去。”沃利咬开自己的汽水瓶盖，自然地提出建议。在玻璃瓶里翻滚碰撞的气泡发出呲啦的响声，紧跟而来一个清脆的破裂声——不，不是他手里这瓶。沃利从眼角的余光里看见迪克的橘子汽水摔落在石像上，橙色液体从四分五裂的玻璃碎片里涌出来，以某种慢动作画面飞溅到半空中。

在搞清楚发生了什么之前，沃利的手先拦住了突然往前倒下的朋友。

最初的紧张过后，沃利盯着挂在自己手臂上、没有任何反应的迪克，他不知道自己的朋友是晕倒了，还是——虽然听起来有点荒唐，迪克像是毫无预兆地陷入了沉睡。这就是蝙蝠侠不让他出门的原因吗？如果不是自己在他身边，迪克可能会从一千英尺的高空上摔下去。

“……他睡着了。”

又过了一分钟，沃利与阿尔弗雷德一起把熟睡的迪克放到床上安顿好，然后回到客厅。布鲁斯·韦恩听到了他说的第一句话。

没有了蝙蝠面具，布鲁斯看上去更像一位严肃的父亲，而不是声色俱厉的领导者，沃利不太自在地挺直脊背，嗓子有点发干，像是帮朋友逃课之后不得不面对另一个家长指责的不安小孩。

“抱歉，我不知道会这样。”沃利在布鲁斯开口之前再次打破沉默。那些无形的、堵在他嗓子里的异物突然消失了。他依然很困惑，还有点儿生气，无论是对自己还是迪克。他有那么多问题想问。“迪克是不是——”

“沃利。”布鲁斯打断他的话，神情平静地看着大儿子最好的朋友。“我无权回答你的问题。如果迪克什么也没说，那就是他的选择。”在沃利张了张嘴，还想追问什么之前，布鲁斯的眼神阴沉下来，他看起来又是那个不近人情的蝙蝠侠了。“我绝不允许这样的事情发生第二次。如果迪克能够恢复自由行动，我相信他会通知你的。”

一个丝毫没有余地的逐客令。布鲁斯背过身望向窗外，哥谭的天空依旧阴霾密布。沃利一下子就消失了。

阿尔弗雷德又把那盘杏仁果酱塔放回餐桌。最后它们几乎全都进了迪克的肚子——在他睡了两个多小时醒来之后。他和布鲁斯都知道这是怎么回事，资料一清二楚地告诉过他们：寄生虫卵的准备期，母体进入恶化期的第一个征兆。

——毫无规律的昏睡症状。

迪克开始不分时间地点地睡着，就像突然被切断了电源。在吃早餐的时候打翻麦片，浇水的时候跌进花丛，蜷缩在楼梯上挡住去路。他不再被允许爬上屋顶（除非在布鲁斯或者达米安的陪同下），甚至差点以某种危险的姿势掉下单杠。第九天的夜晚，迪克在软绵绵的扶手椅里醒来，伸着懒腰揉了揉被自己压得发麻的手臂。他觉得身后有一道目光，迪克转过头，看见了坐在沙发上的达米安。

“睡醒了？”还没换掉学校制服的达米安放下手里的尼采诗集，朝他眯了眯眼睛。“去吃饭吧，理查德。”

他们在餐桌前面对面坐下。迪克看着最小的弟弟叉起一块牛肉，忍不住轻声开口：“你不用等我的，小D。饿肚子会长不高。”

“我没有等你。”达米安皱起眉头大口咬着那块肉，不屑地回答道。“我只是在做学校的阅读作业。”

迪克假装被说服了。他盯着自己的指尖，发现指节的骨头不知何时开始凸起。达米安也看着他，迪克的颧骨比昨天更明显了，他消瘦得很快，尽管餐盘里的食物有增无减——恶化期的第二个特征。“好吧，你在做作业。”迪克说，“但是……”

迪克沉默了一下，似乎一时找不到合适的词语。他吃掉了盘子里的西兰花。“对不起，达米安。”

“别想用这种廉价的敷衍话打发我，格雷森。”达米安恶狠狠地盯着他，似乎下一秒就要咆哮起来。但他只是稍微提高了音量，强调他所坚信的事实。“想都别想。父亲会找到办法的。”

而迪克·格雷森会坚持到那时候，夜翼会再次自由地在空中翱翔。他只需要说服自己相信这一点。第十天，在晚饭之前洗澡的时候，迪克的指尖经过根根分明的肋骨，慢慢抚摸腹部那两块诡异的、柔软的触肢状突起。这让他想起最初的噩梦。那种天旋地转的恶心感重新袭击了他，迪克用力把它们按下去，另一块皮肤又鼓了出来。

早些时候，他拿起过书房里的武士刀。但就像某本破书里所说的那样，被选作母体的生物无法做出任何对寄生卵不利的事情。刀尖离他的皮肤不到一寸，但他什么也做不了。迪克继续洗澡，温水冲淋过全身，流进眼里刺痛他的眼睛，淌过腿间多余的孔隙。他没有开灯，地面聚集的水滴在门缝透进的月光里微弱地闪烁着。

为虫卵孵化倒计时的第三个症状来临得悄无声息。

或许他洗得太久，迪克觉得水温好像升高了。他在蒸汽里闷得头昏脑涨，脚下仿佛踩着一团棉花。迪克关掉水抓起浴巾，但棉织品在皮肤上摩擦的感觉让他一阵颤栗。过了几秒钟，他意识到自己正在低声呻吟，双腿不正常地发软。

哦，该死，看来得推迟晚餐时间了。迪克甚至希望昏睡症能在此时发作——也算做了点好事，不是吗？他颤抖着系上浴袍带子，强迫自己不去深究身体深处涌起的热流来源于哪里，他想爬上床用被子把自己裹起来，但在他这么做之前，有谁敲了敲他的房门。

“阿尔弗雷德？稍等一下，我——”

迪克突然掐掉了自己的声音，以差点咬破舌头的激烈方式。有什么东西狠狠跳动了一下，大概是在接近子宫口的地方，像是灌进一整束汹涌而温和的电流，他没有叫出声简直是奇迹。他一片混沌中无声咒骂肚子里的东西，这不是他的需求，而是它们的——那个寄生虫所创造的、依附他的身体而活的内腔与甬道，现在正作为迪克·格雷森身体的一部分饥渴地蠕动着。

“是我。”敲门的那个人答道。“开门，格雷森。”

事情还能变得更顺理成章吗？迪克脑子里细小的声音嘶喊着“让他进来！”，而他甚至分不清那是虫卵的吼声，还是来自他内心诚实的小恶魔。于是他妥协了。迪克踉跄着脚步拉开房门，一言不发地把站在门口的人拽进房间，放任在变本加厉的热潮中逐渐失去理智的自己将对方用力按到床上。

“嗨，杰森。”迪克坐在来访者身上，晕乎乎地笑了一下。

房间里依然是暗的，他看不清杰森的表情。但有只手滑到他腰间挑开系带，然后轻车熟路地伸进浴袍，沿着迪克凸起的肋骨一路滑到腿根，就像他们从前无数次在对方的安全屋，甚至无人的后巷与废弃的仓库里度过的夜晚一样。那只手停顿了一下，接着摸到床伴敞开的双腿间。他的手指被吸进了一团贪婪的柔软之中。

“杰森。”迪克又叫了一遍他的名字，他知道杰森喜欢这个。“帮帮我。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们第一次做爱是一年前，在红头罩的安全屋——整条街区刚好停电的时候。

桌上扔着血迹斑斑的绷带，夏夜闷热的空气里飘浮着酒精、鲜血和火药的味道。他们在逼仄的黑暗中透过这一切嗅到彼此的气息，犹如一对负伤的野兽狭路相逢，无声地相对嘶鸣。领地主人理所当然地行动起来，上前扑咬入侵者的后颈。他们在狭窄的沙发里坦坦荡荡地纠缠，像两个不甘示弱的亡命徒一样低吼，遵从捕猎者的本能互相厮杀，直到精疲力尽。

在那之后他们养成了习惯，每隔几天，一周，或者几周。迪克和杰森逐渐对彼此的身体了如指掌，他们开始随意闯入另一方的安全屋里寻找发泄的缺口或者单纯的慰藉。偶尔也有温柔而放松的夜晚，但他们从不需要亲吻，皮肤上斑驳的淤青、抓痕与牙印也仅仅是欢愉的证明，并没有其他意义。甚至有那么一两次，在回应蝙蝠侠的呼叫从窗户跃进夜空时，夜翼的紧身衣里还堵着红头罩刚刚留下的精液，禁止它们淌进腿间。

但迪克突然消失了，就像人间蒸发一样。他从外星回到地球之后整整十三天没有联系杰森，当杰森正常地用钥匙而不是像某只蓝鸟一样破窗进入迪克在布鲁德海文的公寓或者哥谭的安全屋时，发现那些地方已经空了好一阵子。所以他问过提姆，然后来到韦恩庄园，毫无防备地被按进床铺——而现在，杰森在做他以前从未做过的事情。

他在拥抱迪克。或者说，迪克先抱住了他，在第三次高潮来临之后。

迪克近乎拉扯似的抚摸着杰森的头发，赤裸的胸膛在他敞开的衬衣领口边缘反复摩擦，那是溺水的人抓住浮木式的拥抱。即使刚刚经历一场美妙得不可思议的性爱，杰森还是没有完全弄懂目前的状况，他只能从提姆告诉他的信息里推测出大概。迪克明显很不正常，关于身体的内容他已经清楚地体验过一部分了，但一个不清醒的脑子——大概也是什么感染症状。

“迪克。”杰森压着声音开口，耐心忍住了差点再次出口的嘶喘。他们现在仍然毫无间隙地贴合在一起，他甚至顶到了子宫口。“放松点，我不想成为事后被勒死在床上的悲剧主角。”

迪克的手臂仍然紧紧缠着自己的肩颈和脑袋，一边发出含糊不清的、叹息般的音节。杰森抬起手拍了拍迪克的脸颊，终于得到了一点自由呼吸的空间。

好极了，现在他得安抚一只有点神经质的蓝鸟。杰森的手指从迪克的颧骨边滑开，沿着垂下的睫毛绕到耳后，往下握住后颈揉了揉，在黑暗中继续摸索着触碰到硌手的肩胛骨。或许是迪克微微弓着背的缘故，那两块骨头突出的形状锋利得令人心惊，仿佛可以就此割开薄薄的皮肤，然后生出一对漂亮翅膀——迪克·格雷森毕竟是该在天空飞翔的鸟儿。

“杰。”迪克突然叫了他一声。杰森把手停在他的腰窝间，抬头看向那双蓝眼睛。但迪克只是保持抱着他的姿势，视线漫无目的地越过他的头顶。“这是最后一夜。”

“什么？”

杰森的心里生起一丝难以描述的烦躁感。他在三个小时前刚刚得知自己名义上的大哥、一年来的固定床伴、布鲁德海文的守护者夜翼先生肚子里长了个外星寄生虫；他想来表示一下难得的关心，却猝不及防被投怀送抱，于是顺理成章地提供帮助并怀着源自正常良知的罪恶感享受了一发；而在他还没从“自己的棒子正放在一个男人湿漉漉的阴道里而且被吸得爽上了天”和“迪克瘦得像自己五天前喂过的流浪猫”以及“为什么老蝙蝠还没给他安排手术把那个已经能看出形状的玩意儿摘掉”的思绪里走出来的时候，迪克又莫名其妙来了一句告别。

听上去就是这样。一句想要结束某段疯狂而清醒的关系的告别，没头没尾，在淡蓝色的月光下像是什么可笑的戏剧谢幕台词。杰森拧起眉毛，把黏在自己头发上的手撕下来，用力掐着迪克的下颚迫使他和自己对视。

“去他妈的。”杰森说，“你又不是明天就要死了。”

迪克迟钝而缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。杰森接着发现那抹蓝色里又有什么东西跳动了一下：生命、希望或者类似的东西。“是啊，你说得对。”迪克答道，就好像他前一秒才注意到这个事实。“我很高兴，你……”

迪克的声音突然消散在杰森耳边——他睡着了。他毫无知觉地陷在乱七八糟的被子里，对杰森和布鲁斯的激烈争执一无所知。第十一天的凌晨，迪克发起低烧，重新开始没完没了地做梦。

他带着十四岁的杰森走进一家快餐店，墙角夸张的爆炸涂鸦有一部分是刚刚成为罗宾的男孩的杰作。天气很好，晴朗得不像迪克所认识的哥谭，他们坐在靠窗的位置，沐浴在暖洋洋的阳光里，空气中漂浮着柔和的金黄色颗粒。杰森埋头啃着汉堡，两颊塞得鼓鼓囊囊，一边咽下嘴里的肉块和生菜一边向他抱怨蝙蝠侠不近人情的管束，然后炫耀自己昨晚是怎么独自一人帅气地端掉犯罪窝点的。

迪克撑着下巴认真倾听男孩的讲述，时不时微笑着吸一口可乐。下一刻，他被什么从吸管里滑上来的、像是小石子的硬物硌了一下。迪克把它吐到餐巾纸上，发现那是一颗带血的牙齿。突然间，周围的阳光黯淡下来，某个人影从高处摔落，刚好砸在他们座位窗外的红色车顶上。

那个人还没有断气。他以一个诡异的姿势扭着脖颈和四肢，面向迪克把嘴巴咧到了耳朵根。那是小丑的脸。迪克猛地转头，坐在他对面的笑容放肆的男孩消失了，只剩下一具满脸血迹的二代罗宾的尸体。迪克张了张嘴，呼吸急促起来，随后他意识到有谁掐住了自己的脖子——全身裹满绷带、从拉撒路池归来的杰森站在他面前，只露出一双被痛苦吞噬的绿眼睛。

“格雷森。”

迪克睁开眼睛，按着额头从床上坐了起来。

现在刚过午夜，他睡了五个多小时。迪克伸手摸了摸，显然他的床被清理过，沾满各种液体和污迹的床单被一张新的所替代，被子同样干净而整洁。杰森肯定已经离开了。

迪克感到自己饥肠辘辘。实际上，他并不觉得饿，但大脑正在提醒他错过了晚饭的事实，他总得吃点什么才有力气走路、思考和直面那个正在加速分解自己身体的东西。于是迪克头重脚轻地走到厨房，发现阿尔弗雷德给他留了一盘奶油鸡，还贴心地用便签标注了加热时间。

“……布鲁斯？”

迪克端着盘子想把它放进烤箱，却在转身的时候看见了不知何时出现在厨房门口的布鲁斯。迪克不太确定布鲁斯的神情意味着什么，或许他想对自己和杰森的关系——肉体关系发表一点不赞成的看法；也许他要告诉迪克他们找到了办法，或者他们不得不考虑最糟糕的情况，决定最后要由谁来杀死自己；又或者布鲁斯什么都没想，他只是半夜饿肚子了。

“我一个人吃不了这么多，你要一起吗？”迪克看看亮起来的烤箱，又看看布鲁斯。

出乎他的意料，布鲁斯真的点了点头。他们沉默地坐在一起吃完那盘美味的鸡肉——尽管布鲁斯只动了一点儿，然后互相道过晚安，各自回到房间。迪克伸长了手脚躺在床上，闭上眼睛听着自己的呼吸声数羊，把腹部愈发明显、与胸口的并不同步的起伏和再次隐约蔓延至全身的疼痛排除在思绪之外。

那些挤在一起的小羊从夜晚推搡到天亮，迪克终于又睡着了。

在一片令人感到舒适的混沌中，他首先听见了海浪的声音。浪潮一波接一波涌来，由远及近包围着他。迪克的视线逐渐清晰起来，他的眼前是铺天盖地的蓝色，湛蓝的海，被海映得发亮的天空，以及模模糊糊的海平线。接着，迪克发现自己站在没过膝盖的水里，花哨的沙滩短裤卷到了大腿根，露出一道新鲜的疤痕。

他记得这道伤疤。所以现在迪克·格雷森十五岁，和十七岁的沃利·韦斯特一起在海边度假。

沃利在离他稍远一点的地方，朝他拼命挥手，一头红发在呼啸的海风中支棱棱地乱翘。狂风夹杂着细碎的沙粒，卷起腥咸的海水气味灌进迪克嘴里。迪克舔了舔嘴唇，嘴里泛起一丝若有若无的盐味。他踩着脚下不断流淌的沙子，一路翻开白色的浪花朝沃利走去。

沃利朝走近的迪克摊开掌心，那里躺着一只小小的红色海螺。迪克看见沃利狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，雀跃的期待几乎要化成实体流淌出来。于是他伸出手指去戳小海螺，没有触碰到沃利的皮肤——一只精巧但依然具有攻击性的钳子恶狠狠咬了迪克一口。

寄居蟹耀武扬威地探出一个小脑袋。沃利大笑起来，一边拨开被风吹得扎进眼睛的头发一边凑过来关心好朋友的手指头。两个男孩的脑袋几乎挨在一起，小小的水珠沾在沃利的脸颊和唇边细微的绒毛上，当他抬起头宣布迪克的手指平安无事的时候，就连那些可爱的雀斑似乎都在他脸上闪闪发亮。迪克眯了眯眼睛。

“等等。”还没等他说些什么，沃利突然不笑了，神情严肃起来。“迪克，你在流血。你为什么在流血？”

迪克后知后觉地感到一丝疼痛。他低下头寻找痛觉的来源，发现被钳过的指头多出了一个可怕的裂口，汩汩往外冒着鲜血，沿着掌纹淌下交错的红线，滴进乳白色的浪尖里，被海水稀释得无影无踪。沃利冲过来想要检查他的手，但迪克后退半步，用力在流沙里踩出深深的凹陷。

“不，别管这个了。”他盯着红发男孩透亮得灼人的绿眼睛，把手藏到背后。“沃利，我想告诉你一件事情。我不该说的，但是快要来不及了。我……”

他的指尖猝然传来一阵剧痛。眨眼间，海水从他的世界里退去，天空与风也原地蒸发了，当然还有站在他身边的沃利。

迪克从梦境中惊坐起来，确认似的环顾一圈自己的卧室，紧接着意识到把自己拉出梦境的是真实的痛觉，来自和梦里相差无几的位置——他的右手被鲜血染红了，食指指尖看上去只剩下一团模糊的血肉。迪克沿着被子上磨出的血痕摸索了一会儿，从被窝里捏出一片脱落的指甲。

他又把阿尔弗雷德几个小时前才换上的新床单弄脏了。迪克把那块小小的结缔组织精准地抛进垃圾桶，有点愧疚地想。额头上滚烫的热度似乎消褪了一点儿，迪克系上显得有些宽大的睡袍，起身寻找绷带、酒精和其他用得上的药品，坐在椅子上耐心地一片片取下摇晃松动的指甲，在消毒时偶尔溢出一声闷哼，直到把十个手指头都包裹得严严实实。

“你在那里吗，达米安？”迪克又把那些瓶瓶罐罐放回原处，抽屉闭合的时候发出一声沉闷而清晰的声响。

恶魔之子的确在阴影里目睹了一切。被点名的男孩无声走到他面前，假装不在意地瞥了一眼迪克包扎好的手指。天，绷带甚至还在渗血，那里变成了淡淡的红色，而且有不断加深的迹象。达米安顿了一下。

“看来你还没有那么迟钝嘛。”小男孩用一如既往的高傲语气说。下一秒，他被拉进了一个和以往稍微有点不同的拥抱。

“……放开我，理查德。”达米安几乎下意识地脱口而出，但他很快就后悔了。好在迪克从不理会他的拒绝，他只是弯着腰把下巴搁在小男孩的肩膀上，全身放松下来，随手揉了揉达米安的头发。

“我都没注意到你变高了。”迪克感叹道，“等你长大以后一定比布鲁斯还高。”

“那当然。”达米安装作不经意地拍掉迪克的手，顺势把手臂绕到哥哥背上，压着他凸起的肩胛骨。“到时候你得抬头看着我说话。”

“也许是的。”迪克闭上眼睛，带着笑意真诚地回答道，“我不讨厌那样。”

这对于迪克来说像是另一个梦境。他醒着的时间越来越少了，而布鲁斯不得不正视冰冷的事实：他的大儿子每一天、每一小时，很快就会发展成每一分钟都离死亡更近一步——他甚至频繁回忆起迪克的葬礼，灰蒙蒙的天空与墓碑，那时只有他一个人知道迪克尚在人世，只有他如同旁观者，清醒地注视着每一个神情肃穆的人。再一次为他的孩子举行葬礼？绝不。

最后一次从梦境里醒来之前，迪克整整昏睡了三天，像刚刚回到地球的时候。他在梦里走了很长的路。九岁的迪克·格雷森去了马戏团里向团长告别；十一岁，他坐在当上罗宾第一次打倒坏蛋的地方看了一会儿哥谭的夜空，好不容易数到几颗星星；十四岁，他翻墙闯进哥谭学院，为了看一眼自己和芭芭拉金灿灿的数学竞赛奖杯以及合照；十六岁，他和沃利坐在巨大的广告牌边缘分享一对耳机，吹着夜风让震耳欲聋的摇滚乐在耳朵里跳动；十七岁，他找到正准备偷蝙蝠车轮胎的杰森试图给他递工具，来自犯罪巷的男孩不可思议地瞪着他；二十岁，他披着属于布鲁斯的蝙蝠侠披风，分别给了提姆和达米安一个拥抱。

再然后，夜翼从布鲁德海文最高的楼顶一跃而下，现实世界的迪克·格雷森平静地睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一个白色的容器里。

他感觉不到任何痛苦，只要不让视线接触到那团隆起的怪异影子，甚至可以算得上舒适。迪克艰难地伸手扯下呼吸器，清了清嗓子从背对着他的布鲁斯与阿尔弗雷德那里夺回自己的存在感。

“这是什么？”迪克花了几秒钟发出正常的声音。布鲁斯走过来，把手搭在容器边缘。

“冷冻舱。”

布鲁斯言简意赅地答道。“噢。”迪克望着天花板。“我明白了。你本来可以在我睡着的时候启动它的。”

“距离我打算这样做的时间还有三十九分钟。这是最后的安全时限。”布鲁斯看着他，对于蝙蝠侠来说，那是算得上温和的神情了。“我向你保证，迪克。你不会在这里面躺太久。”

“没关系，这可是我有史以来最长的一次休假。”迪克勾起嘴角，朝布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛。“答应我，别把我当成蝙蝠洞的参观项目，好吗？还有，叫我起床的时候温柔一点。阿尔弗雷德会告诉你们怎么做的，对不对，阿福？”

“当然。”老人走上前来，轻轻抚摸两下迪克的头发。“请好好休息，理查德少爷。没有什么需要担心。”

迪克又笑了一下，靠着布鲁斯的手臂坐起来，动作有些僵硬地抓着手机点开最近的未读消息，因为裹着绷带的缘故按了好几次。频率最高的发件人是沃利，接着是芭芭拉，还有杰森和罗伊，他的朋友们。指尖上的绷带很干净，看起来在他睡着的时候换过几轮。达米安在他的冷冻舱里放了一幅画，是他们作为蝙蝠侠与罗宾时某天在树上救下的几只小猫。迪克对这一切心怀感激，这样就足够了。

“需要我去通知其他人吗？虽然时间并不充裕，但我认为他们应该得到机会。”阿尔弗雷德注视着迪克。后者犹豫了一两秒。

“不，”他说。“我们都太擅长告别了。对于一次单人休假计划而言完全没有必要。不过……替我向杰森转达一句，我在哥谭的安全屋里给他留了点东西。”

布鲁斯“嗯”了一声。阿尔弗雷德接过迪克递回来的手机，转身把它放在桌上。

“还有沃利。”迪克继续说道，希望没人注意到他的声音飘忽了一下。他的喉咙正在发疯似的烧痛，像卡着一块烙铁。“如果他会来这里找我的话，就告诉他：‘谢谢你成为我的朋友’。”

“我记住了。”布鲁斯承诺道，动作轻缓地扶着迪克重新躺好。戴上呼吸机之前，迪克又眨了一下眼睛。“我答应过达米安要陪他去刚翻修的游戏城。告诉他我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯点了点头，把达米安画的那张素描放到迪克怀里。在迪克闭上眼睛之后，他启动了冷冻舱，把它安置在蝙蝠洞的角落里，然后回到房间躺下。

“晚安，迪克。”

END.


End file.
